Hello! Project Wiki/News
March 30, 2018 - Update on Ichioka Reina's new group, and Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime's new section :It was originally announced on May 5, 2017 that Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime would specifically debut in a new theater-focused section, and Ichioka Reina, Danbara Ruru, and Kawamura Ayano would also make their debut in Hello! Project. On June 26, 2017, Kawamura became a member of ANGERME and Danbara became a member of Juice=Juice, but it was announced that Ichioka would instead become the leader of a new group. This was the last news fans heard until now. :On March 30, 2018, an update on the status of their group and section was posted on the official Hello! Project website. Ichioka Reina will lead a "performance group" that aims to elevate singing and dancing through physical expression. Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime will form a group with the image of a "small theater troupe" that uses expressive power and theatrical elements in their singing and dancing. :An audition for new members to join either of the two groups will open in late April. Members may also be selected from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Both groups are expected to begin activities, independent and joint, between the summer and fall. :Source: Hello! Project, Hello! Project (Audition Announcement) ---- ;March 27, 2018 - Ogata Haruna to graduate from Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project :On March 27, it was suddenly announced that 12th generation member Ogata Haruna has decided to graduate from Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project on June 20 in the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ finale at Nippon Budokan. :For the past year, she has been studying for entrance exams while working. She was recently accepted into a junior college, which she will begin attending in April. However, she will face the difficulty of balancing idol activities and college due her having lectures every weekday from morning to evening. As she also plans to transfer to a four-year university afterwards, she has made the decision to graduate from Morning Musume to focus on her studies. :Source: Hello! Project, Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog (Ogata Entry) ---- ;February 9, 2018 - Goto Sayaka leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei :On February 9, the official Hello! Project fanclub website updated the list of members participating in the upcoming Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ concert series, running from March 11 to March 18. :It was noted that Goto Sayaka had decided to end her training within the program and therefore would not be participating in the concerts, or any future Hello! Project-related activities. :The announcement came as a shock to fans, as she had only joined two months ago, making her have the quickest withdrawal since Sezaki Azusa in 2009. :Goto Sayaka was introduced, and last performed at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10, 2017. She was previously a member of the Oita local idol group SPATIO, which she graduated from at the beginning of November 2017 in order to continue on in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and accept her invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. :Source: Hello! Project Fanclub Category:Front Page Sections